Network processors are integrated circuits which have feature sets specifically targeted at the networking application domain. Network processors are sometimes used in network configurations implemented within nodes of a ring topology, to ensure resiliency and protection against failures. However, there are certain stringent performance constraints that network processors implemented within nodes of a ring topology have to comply to, in order to be an acceptable solution.